The present disclosure relates generally to control systems and apparatuses which include or interact with a power wrench. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and apparatuses with a controller for controlling the torqueing processes of a power wrench based on various conditions.
Two or more individual components of a machine assembly, such as those found in power generation systems, may be mechanically coupled to each other by the use of fastening elements, such as bolts wound onto threaded fasteners. These fastening elements, in a conventional process, can be installed manually by the use of tools such as wrenches, bolting devices, etc. During installation and service operations, acceptable margins of error for particular variables may be very small. One sensitive variable, known as “bolt stretch,” can be defined as a bolt's amount of elongation from the surface of a reference component. Bolt stretch is one example of a variable which affects the operation and stability of the machine assembly.
To reduce the likelihood of human errors, some process steps for installing a fastening element can be automated. In one example, ultrasonic measuring instruments can partially automate some parts of an installation process, such as one of the processes discussed above. However, this approach may not be applicable or preferable for some types of machines. Providing greater accuracy and speed during construction, installation, and servicing of a machine assembly continues to be a technical challenge for particular applications.